Tretas
by FiraLili
Summary: Ayame tenía muchos pasatiempos que le divertían, pero ninguno lo hacía tanto como intentar juntar a su hermano mayor con su mejor amiga. Ella adoraba ver las mejillas de Kagome arder al mirar a Sesshomaru.


**Esta historia surgió cuando platicaba con una amiga, quería ver cómo sería Ayame como hermana de Sesshōmaru, ¿por qué? Realmente no lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió y pues que mejor manera de juntar a muestro sensual Sesshōmaru con Kagome que por medio de la pelirroja revoltosa, así que disfruten este pequeño escrito que es más que nada para desahogarme y reírme un rato.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU. Posible OoC. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan escapado.**

 **Tretas**

 _ **El pañuelo**_

Kagome desayuna tranquilamente mientras oía a su abuelo hablar sobre las bajas ventas de amuletos en el mes, pero si prestar realmente atención sólo lograba captar una que otra palabra pues prefería escuchar a su hermano hablar de sus clases y lo divertido que era jugar futbol con sus compañeros.

—Kagome —ella miró a su madre que le sonreía mientras apuntaba su muñeca—, se te va hacer tarde.

—¡Oh! —se apresuró a terminar ante las miradas de su pequeña, pero amorosa familia—. Gracias, mamá.

Se levantó para llevar lo utilizado al fregadero tenía que darse prisa o ella llegaría y-

—¡Kagome, ¿ya estás lista?!

Pondría de patas arriba su mañana. Suspiró al ver que no evitó su grito mañanero, algún día lograría ganarle.

Naomi sonrió divertida al ver una cabellera llamativamente pelirroja asomarse con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios color cereza, cuando la conocieron no pudieron evitar notar la manera tan suelta de comportarse, caminaba y hablaba como si ya fuera parte de la familia, aunque a esas alturas ya lo era. Era descarada, divertida y agradable, y extranjera; muy extranjera.

—Buenos días, Ayame, ¿ya has desayunado?

—Buenas, tía —contestó adentrándose para saludar—. Sí, claro. Madre no nos dejaría salir sin tener algo en el estómago, pero —se inclinó para robar una salchicha del prevenido Sōta que protestó, sin embargo, fue tarde pues la pelirroja ya lo saboreaba—, no puedo negarme a algo hecho por usted, sabe que cocina como chef profesional.

La mujer agradeció el cumplido con una risa divertida, adoraba a esa jovencita, no por sus comentarios tan sueltos sino porque Kagome se veía más viva y divertida, desde la muerte de su padre se mostraba decaída, aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario; entonces llegó ella, transferida de américa junto a su familia se volvió el cambió que su hija necesitaba. Y cuan agradecida se haya por eso.

—Deja de robarle la comida a Sōta —Kagome le lanzó su pañuelo rojo que aún no se ponía en el uniforme, Ayame rió mientras robaba otra salchicha antes de salir corriendo con la pieza del uniforme de la azabache.

—¡Nos vemos! —se despidió desapareciendo por la entrada.

—¡Ayame! —La morena rápidamente tomó la mochila amarilla antes de ir a despedirse con un beso de su madre y abuelo, y pasar su mano en los cabellos de Sota—. ¡Hasta la tarde!

—Que tengas un buen día, Kagome —se despidió mientras le pasaba unas salchichas que ya tenía preparadas para Sōta, sabiendo de las manos largas de la pelirroja cuando de comida se trataba.

Sonrió mientras regresaba su atención al abuelo, que no había dejado de hablar ni un instante a pesar de la presencia de Ayame.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Hermano, piensa rápido!

El joven que esperaba pacientemente a que su hermana regresara de hacer su escena diaria en la residencia Higurashi, alzó la vista al reconocer la voz, su mano se levantó de forma automática al oír las palabras, debía ser rápido o cualquier cosa que le aventara le daría en la cara, Ayame tenía una puntería muy buena. Miró con duda el pañuelo rojo hecho bola que reposaba, ahora, en su mano.

—Ayame, ¿qué ha-?

La risa divertida no le dejo continuar puesto que la muchacha pasó de largo sin detenerse, rumbo a las escaleras del templo, pero antes de poder seguirla los pasos apresurados de una morena le detuvieron de querer levantarse de la banca, en que había estado aguardándola, prefería sentarse a la sombra del Goshinboku que caminar hasta la casa de Kagome.

—Higurashi —le saludó al verla aparecer corriendo, ella se sobresaltó antes de sonrojarse.

—Sesshōmaru, hola, lo siento. No te había visto, venía persiguiendo a Ayame, se llevó mi pañuelo y —se interrumpió al ver como el hombre le tendía su pieza del uniforme—. ¡Oh! ¡Gracias!

Lo tomó para ponérselo, pero los nervios de tener al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga mirándola fijamente, le hacía tener torpe las manos, ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarla sola? La mataría, sabía que desde hace unos meses la presencia del hombre le traía de los nervios.

—Lo estás haciendo al revés —Kagome se sobresaltó y se sonrojó aún más al ver que era cierto.

—Lo siento, gracias —murmuró apenada, deshaciendo el nudo.

—Aparta.

—¿Eh? —Intentó dar un paso atrás al verle extender sus manos hacia ella, pero quedo en un intentó cuando éstas le jalaron con firmeza del pañuelo—. ¡¿Sesshōmaru?!

Pero sin hacer caso al ataque te pánico que empezaba a presentar la morena, con rapidez y sin dudas, terminó de hacer el nudo que requería.

—Listo.

—Oh. Umh. Gr-gracias, pero ¿cómo-?

El ambarino le miró de reojo logrando acallar su duda.

—Ayame siempre me pide que ate su pañuelo.

—Oh. Ya veo.

Sesshōmaru le miró por unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada al frente, iba a tener que hablar con Ayame seriamente.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Sango!

La castaña se quejó cuando sintió a su amiga saltarle encima.

—Ayame deja de hacer eso, mi espalda te lo agradecerá —replicó cuando logró hacerla bajar, miró a la pelirroja, quien le dirigía una radiante sonrisa que no dudo en regresar hasta que frunció el ceño al verla sola—. ¿Dónde están Kagome y tu hermano?

—¿Humm? —se rascó la mejilla en un gesto pensativo que no convenció a la castaña, sabía que Ayame le encantaba tender tretas sin dificultad alguna—. Ahora que lo dices, no me había dado cuenta que no me seguían, ¿dónde estarán?

—Ayame.

El tono de advertencia la hizo reír.

—No seas así, confía en mí, ¿sí? Kagome está en excelentes manos —murmuró picara.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, Ayame?!

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada antes de seguir su camino, seguida por Sango que quería saber más pero no le sacaría nada hasta que la misma Kagome apareciera en la entrada del salón con el rostro rojo que se dividía entre el enojo por el abandono y la vergüenza de haber sido acompañada por Sesshōmaru. Ayame reiría alzando las manos en señal de rendición y Sango se dedicaba a esperar que Kagome dejara de tratar de alcanzar el cuello de la otra para escuchar la historia completa.

 _ **Fin (¿?)**_

 **Si preguntan sobre la continuación, no hay, o por lo menos no tengo planeado nada, como dije fue sólo algo que se me ocurrió de momento y lo hice para relajarme y reír, es que adoro a la Ayame que he imprimido en mis fanfics, y ahora mucho más siendo la hermana de Sesshōmaru, ¿díganme quién no la adora?**

 **Con amor, FiraLili.**


End file.
